Inconvenientes del 14 de Febrero
by Risana Ho
Summary: Un dia especial, aunque con su suerte no le salia muy bien, pero al final ese es el chiste del día, no?, al menos trataría de componer las cosas por aquella persona. Feliz San Valentin!


_**Descleimer**_: Claro que lo tengo que decir u.u, los personajes no son míos, sino de Kishimoto-san, pero un SasuNaru, no le cae mal a nadie XD.

.

**Inconvenientes del 14 de febrero **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Naruto caminaba con decisión hacía el jardín de la escuela. No precisamente para almorzar, ya que tenía otras intenciones que no tenían como principal protagonista a sus necesidades básicas, sino a cierta persona de aspecto engreído. Ese día era _14 de febrero_. Y como buen adolescente de 16 años, no podía pasar la fecha desapercibida. Ya que poseía en su poder los chocolates que iba a regalar aquel día.

_¡¿Qué?_

Que fuera un chico no quería decir que no tuviera a su persona especial, y querer regalarle algún presente para la ocasión. Sobre todo porque ese mismo día aprovecharía para declarar sus sentimientos. Si, sabía que sonaba algo _cliché_. Aunque había que admitir que aquella fecha se prestaba a la perfección para hacer cosas de ese tipo por otra persona.

Aquel día se había armado de valor para entregar sin ningún remordimiento esos chocolates. No quería ser como la chica de aquella serie que le gustaba (Sunako o algo así), en donde el 14 de febrero le regalaba chocolates a todos sus amigos menos al principal personaje. Mientras el susodicho (Kazehaya) se quedaba esperando como tonto. Al final todo su día de san Valentín se iba por un tubo, eso sí era una reverenda babosada.

Bueno tal vez exageraba, tenía que dejar de ver esa serie llamada _Kimi ni Todoke_ con Sakura-chan durante sus tardes libres.

Quitó esas cosas de su cabeza. Tenía que ponerse… ¿serio? Tomando la serie "melodramática" como ejemplo no quería terminar igual. Él iba por todo con esa persona.

Más animado (y también nervioso), busco al susodicho azabache con su azulina mirada, lo encontró a lo lejos rodeado de varias chicas, las cuales no perdían el tiempo para darle sus chocolates. No le molesto, ya que Sasuke no recibía ninguno. Bueno, tampoco tenía que estar tan contento, porque posiblemente el moreno tampoco recibiría los suyos.

Negó con la cabeza y dejo los pensamientos negativos de lado, caminando con decisión hacia él. Sabía que no le era indiferente y aprovecharía eso.

Justo cuando estaba llegando, alguien lo empujo cayendo en el proceso. Se quedo de rodillas por un instante mirando al suelo mientras se le pasaba el dolor del golpe, después de aligerar su malestar, iba a levantarse, pero justo en ese momento, observo cómo un par de tenis (bastante conocidos para él) se pararon frente de su posición. Se quedo con la cabeza baja observando el calzado como lo más maravilloso del mundo, se puso tenso por unos minutos más al darse cuenta de su situación.

Ese era el momento adecuado para decir lo que tenía que decir.

Con rapidez saco la pequeña caja de chocolates de su bolsillo, pero aun sin levantar la cara (para que el moreno no viera lo roja que estaba). Sin esperar mas levanto su mano y la puso enfrente.

-. Me gustaría que aceptaras esto, quiero que sepas que me gustas.- dijo sintiéndose libre, ya que la mayoría de las personas se habían ido y sólo quedaban unas cuantas.

Para su suerte, no tuvo que esperar demasiado la respuesta.

-. Lo siento, pero ya tengo pareja.- hablo de manera serena.- Pero gracias por los chocolates.- termino por decir mientras le quitaba la pequeña caja.

Naruto escucho atento aquella negativa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al percibirlas, se quedo pálido y comenzó a sudar frio. Sin embargo, no era por ser rechazado tan de repente. Sino porque aquella voz que le contesto, no era precisamente la que quería escuchar. Con un poco de cautela fue levantando su rostro, sólo para toparse con los ojos aguamarina de Gaara, el cual seguía igual de serio. Fue entonces que el rubio se percato de otro par de tenis iguales a los del pelirrojo (¿por qué a todos les gustaba el mismo modelos de zapatos?), unos que precisamente pertenecían a esa persona que se suponía se estaría confesando.

El moreno estaba parado a unos pasos de ellos, había contemplado toda la declaración con su semblante tan inmutable que parecía un palo. En el instante, el negro de sus ojos y el azul de los de Naruto se cruzaron. Sasuke sólo negó con la cabeza.

-. Dobe.- fue lo único que dijo para darse la vuelta y comenzar tranquilamente su camino hacia su salón.

Gaara quien seguía de pie se encogió de hombros al ver desaparecer al moreno y percatarse que el rubio no había salido del shock.

-. Gracias por los chocolates, Naruto.- dijo sin más y también desapareció.

El pobre rubio asintió ausente, mientras se percataba que sus bolsillos se habían quedado sin un sólo centavo para otro regalo.

¡Perfecto inicio de 14 de febrero!

Si como no, sólo faltaba que le cayera un rayo, pero para no empeorarlo estaba despejado.

No quiso tentar a su suerte y se dirigió como zombi a su salón de clases.

.

S&N

.

En toda la tarde no había vuelto a ver al moreno, iban en salones diferentes por lo que no tuvo tiempo de explicarle. Y lo peor de todo era que tampoco podía ir y quitarle a Gaara los chocolates. Sería una grosería. Además, se había quedado sin un sólo centavo para otros chocolates, ya que esos le habían costado muy caros.

Suspiro con pesar, ingreso a su casa con pesadez. Subió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, lo menos que quería era recordar que aun era día de los enamorados. ¡Vaya tontería!

Sin querer, se quedo dormido.

Unas horas después los gritos de su madre lo hicieron despertar y bajar. Al parecer sus progenitores tenían planes para esa noche.

-. ¡Wow! Mamá te ves muy linda.- dijo el rubio al llagar abajo.

Observo con alegría a su madre, quien lucía un bonito vestido negro sin mangas y algo entallado, mostrando su aun conservada figura. La pelirroja se sonrojo un poco ante el cumplido de su retoño.

-. Gracias cariño, es que tu padre me invito a cenar.-

-. ¡Qué bien!.-

-. Si, sólo que se está tardando más de la cuenta.-

-. Diviértanse-ttebayo.-

-. ¿Y tu hijo? ¿No vas a salir? Pensé que estarías con Sasuke-kun.-

-. ¡Mamá!.-

-. ¿Qué? A mí no me engañas hijo, te conozco mejor de lo que te imaginas y sé que te gusta Sasuke-kun, por eso compraste esos chocolates amargos, ¿no?.-

-. Ni me lo recuerdes.-

-. ¿Te rechazo?.-

-. _No, más bien, me declare a otra persona frente a sus ojos, así, y también le di su regalo_.- como le hubiese gustado contestar eso, pero ya con su propia compasión le bastaba.- No pude dárselos, los perdí, y me quede sin dinero, ni siquiera puedo disculparme-ttebayo.-

-. No necesitas de dinero para dar un regalo o una disculpa.- dijo Minato llegando junto a ellos, mientras se acomodaba su saco negro.

Kushina se acerco a él y lo ayudo con la corbata, asintiendo a su comentario -. Tu padre tiene razón, ¿por qué no le das otra cosa?.-

-. ¿Cómo qué?.-

La pelirroja tomó su abrigo. Mostrando un semblante de estar pensando, ya que ella tenía varias opciones que no necesitaban ni una sola moneda.-. Llévale una serenata.- dijo emocionada.

-. ¡¿Qué? Eso es algo, mmm, pasado de moda, cursi y exagerado-ttebayo.-

-. Nada de eso, nada es exagerado para llegar al corazón de la persona que quieres.- hablo con decisión el rubio mayor.

-. ¿Por qué no lo intestas? Yo creo que sería lindo.- volvió a insistir la bermeja -. Cántale la canción que el otro día estabas cantando con tu abuela.-

-. ¿Esa? ¿No es algo vieja?.-

-. ¿Quién? ¿Tu abuela o la canción?.-

Ante el comentario no pudieron evitar reír, si Tsunade los escuchara hablar de su edad, definitivamente alguien terminaría con algún hueso roto.-. La canción.-

-. Es para una serenata, no para un concierto de rock, creo que sería perfecta. Además te la sabes muy bien.-

-. Creo que puedo intentarlo-ttebayo.- termino por aceptar algo pensativo.

-. Bueno cariño, nos vemos, y mucha suerte.-

Naruto asintió contento, mientras veía como sus padres salían en el auto. Una vez que desaparecieron de su vista, suspiro con frustración. Tal vez hacerle caso al consejo de sus padres no podía ser tan malo, después de todo lo sucedido en la mañana. ¿Qué podía ser peor?

.

S&N

.

Naruto llegó a la casa Uchiha, llevaba consigo su guitarra. Sólo haría lo que sus padres le dijeron y listo, esperaría que la magia de la música hiciera el milagro. No obstante, tomando en cuenta la antigüedad de la canción que cantaría, no sabría si funcionaria.

Respiro hondo y se colocó la guitarra en posición, observo que había dos balcones.

¿En donde rayos se suponía que dormía el Uchiha menor?.

Guiándose por su instinto (el cual siempre le fallaba) eligió una. Estaba con las luces apagas, tal vez el moreno ya se encontraba durmiendo. No era tan tarde, pero sabía que Sasuke no era muy social que digamos.

Volvió a respirar con profundidad, afino las cuerdas y comenzó la melodía. La rítmica tonada de la guitarra resonó con todo lo que tenía, para después dejar salir su voz…

.

_No puedo verte triste porque me matas, _

_Tu carita de pena mi dulce amor_

_Me duele tanto el llanto que tú derramas, _

_Que se llena de angustia mi corazón_

_Yo sufro lo indecible si tú entristeces, _

_No quiero que la duda te haga llorar_

_Hemos jurado amarnos hasta la muerte, _

_Y si los muertos aman, _

_Después de muertos amarnos más…_

_Si yo muero primero es tu promesa,_

_Sobre de mi cadáver dejar caer, _

_Todo el llanto que brote de tu tristeza _

_Y que todos se enteren de tu querer_

_Si tú mueres primero yo te prometo;_

_Escribiré la historia de nuestro amor, _

_Con toda el alma llena de sentimiento, _

_La escribiré con sangre, _

_Con tinta sangre del corazón…_

_._

Dejó de cantar, sólo para tocar la guitarra. Y para su agrado y felicidad, las luces de la habitación se encendieron.

.

_Si tú mueres primero yo te prometo; _

_Escribiré la historia de nuestro amor, _

_Con toda el alma llena de sentimiento, _

_La escribiré con sangre, _

_Con tinta sangre del corazón…_

_._

Terminó la dichosa canción, suspirando en el proceso. Tenía que admitir que le había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Espero unos minutos más a que el moreno saliera. No tardo mucho para que las ventanas se abrieran, dejando ver los cabellos azabaches del susodicho, cosa que aumento su sonrisa, la cual no tardo mucho, cuando salió por completo aquella persona.

-. Me encanto la canción, pero déjame decirte que tengo que rechazarte, estoy casado, Naruto-kun.- dijo sin más, para después volver a ingresar a la habitación, aunque más bien parcia que alguien lo había jalado.

Naruto se quedo nuevamente con los ojos como platos.

¡Era Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke!

No podía ser, ahora se le estaba declarando al mayor de los Uchihas.

Si, definitivamente ese no era su día. Y al escuchar la voz gruesa de Sasuke tras él, decidió que definitivamente Kami-sama o Cupido lo odiaban.

-. Otra vez tu, usuratonkachi.- dijo el moreno llegando a su lado.- ¿ahora vas tras mi hermano?, vaya que el rechazo de Gaara te afecto, dobe.-

El moreno había escuchado toda la canción, de hecho se había quedado tras aquel árbol de enfrente para observar mejor los movimientos del rubio.

-. Sasuke.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-. Te volvió a fallar dobe, Itachi ya está con Deidara.-

Sin una palabra más, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de su casa, dejando a Naruto atrás, parado como tonto, quien al instante que observo la espalda del moreno reaccionó.

-. ¡No! Espera, no es lo que crees, la canción era para ti, y los chocolates de la mañana también lo eran-ttebayo.- hablo lo más rápido que pudo mientras lo alcanzaba y lo tomaba del hombro para girarlo.

El aludido, enarco una ceja, dibujando una media sonrisa.-. ¿Esperas que te crea, usuratonkachi?.-

-. Mmm, la verdad, si, teme.- dijo tratando de sonreír.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, mientras quitaba su mano del hombro, Naruto bajo la mirada, pero al instante sintió como el moreno se acercaba más a él, y lo tomaba de la barbilla para levantarlo y plantarle un beso.

Pero no un simple beso, ya que Naruto sentía que se quedaría sin aire, aunque al principio le sorprendió, se acostumbro rápidamente al movimiento y le siguió el ritmo, después de todo eso era lo que había estado queriendo en todo el bendito día.

-. Claro que te creo, dobe.- hablo separándose lentamente del rubio.-. Lo sé, sabía que eran para mi, y Gaara también, quería ver que hacías cuando te los quito, sólo que tú quedaste como piedra.- volvió a mostrar su sonrisa se autosuficiencia mientras el otro lo mal miraba.- Es tu culpa por ser tan ingenuo.- busco en su bolsillo y saco la caja de chocolates.- Gaara me los devolvió hace rato que vino por Sai.-

-. Ese mal amigo.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros ignorando el enojo del blondo, sólo para sacar otra caja del otro bolsillo de su pantalón.-. Ya sabía todo, por eso fui a tu casa, pero no estabas. Aunque no espere verte frente a la ventana de Itachi cantándole de esa manera.-

Naruto se tenso -. ¡Ya te dije que era para ti, teme!.-

-. ¿Quién te dio la canción? ¿Tu abuelita?.- pregunto en burla.

Pero a pesar de eso, Naruto afirmo el hecho. Lo cual provoco que Sasuke por primera vez en la noche riera de verdad, aunque tenía que admitir que le había gustado.

-. No está mal, algo cursi y exagerada, pero nada mal.- dijo con sinceridad, causando que fuera el turno de Naruto para reír, ya que el moreno había dicho las mismas palabras que les dijo a sus padres.

-. ¿Por cierto para que ibas a buscarme, teme?.-

El azabache recordó la caja de chocolates, para dársela al otro.-. Toma.-

-. ¿Para mí?.- hablo emocionado.

-. No, los compre para Sakura, pero me rechazo y por eso te los doy a ti.- dijo con sarcasmo, cosa que Naruto se había creído.- Idiota, claro que son para ti.-

Sasuke esperaba un golpe por el comentario, pero al contrario Naruto se los quito de un jalón, para después agarrarlo de las solapas de su camisa darle otro beso, el cual no se hizo del rogar y acepto con gusto.

Cuando se separaron, entraron a la casa.

Naruto pensaba que aquel _14 de febrero_ había sido bastante peculiar. Con sus inconvenientes, pero… ¿Qué día de los enamorados no los tienen?

Lo único bueno, era que el próximo año ya sabría a la perfección que habitación le pertenecía a Sasuke.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Antes que nada…**_

_**Feliz día de san Valentín! O 14 de Febrero! XD**_

_**Espero que se la pasen con su persona especial o con sus amigos o con quien ustedes quieran XD, el chiste es hacer algo, jajaja**_

_**Bueno, pues aquí les dejo este one-shot para la fecha, la verdad es que no tenía mucho tiempo de escribir, pero hace un año me quede con las ganas, ya que cuando entre a esta página ya se había pasado la fecha u.u por eso aproveche XD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado n.n, se me vino de repente al escuchar la canción de un disco que tiene mi Oka-san XD, esta bonita la canción aunque algo viejita, jejeje**_

_**Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
